


Paradise in Peril

by polkadotsandmoonbeams



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: AU Meeting, F/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotsandmoonbeams/pseuds/polkadotsandmoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity's grandfather passes away he leaves a beautiful property on a small island off the coast of Vancouver, to his only grandchild. </p><p>Returning from the war, after experiencing the painful loss of his fiance, Oliver finds himself living with his best friend and his wife, hoping to find Sanctuary in the small island community.</p><p>Samuel Smoak may be dead, but there is now way he will let Moira destroy Felicity's happiness.... Her her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a little tougher to write large chapters as my computer was dropped out of the back of my car and is now sitting lifeless on my dining room table. I've sort of high jacked my son's tablet. Now that I'm back from holiday, I'm going to work on Bows Arrows and Baked Goods. Thanks for reading.-P.A.M.B

 

The red mini cooper bounced along the unpaved driveway, sending clouds of dust in the air. Blonde wisps of hair escaped from the high pony tale of the petite women gripping the steering wheel tightly as the car jostled back and forth. She quickly looked down to the ominous container, seat belt securing it in place before turning her attention to the road, a bright red building coming into view. Underneath the shade of a large maple tree, she pulled to a stop in front of her childhood home.

"Well Papa, we're here." 

With a heavy sigh she reached over to the passenger seat, the belt coming undone with a soft click. Clutching the container tightly to her chest she stepped out of the car shivering slightly as a early fall breeze causing her arms to become rough, as goose bumps appeared on her pale skin. 

She smoothed out her black dress with her free hand before wrapping it once more around her grandfather.

Everything looked almost the same, as though time had no power on this small piece of land. The bright red paint of the cabin had begun to wear in a few places, weeds now grew in place of brightly coloured flowers, but it felt the same, it smelt the same.

Stepping onto the deck two small chipmunks ran across her path. 

_'Damn rodents. Did you see that angel eyes? They was pelting me with pine cones. Droppin 'em like bombs they was. I should shoot every last one of 'em.  Make some chipmunk stew.'_

 

The chipmunks chased each other around the tree, chattering angrily as they went.

_'Papa what are you doing out here? Your going to freeze to death.' The white haired man stood in the thin layer of white powder bare  feet turning pale as he flung seeds and nuts into the snow._

_'Chip and Dale ain't gonna have nothin' to eat Angel Eyes. And ain't know one should go hungry. Not even those pesterin' rodents.'_

The door clicked open loudly and she stepped through the threshold, placing the urn on top of the console table. Her fingers brushed gingerly over a stack of envelopes as she closed her eyes, dreading the thought. She knew exactly what these envelopes contained and she wasn't sure she could handle more sympathy right now. 

She moved her way over to the kitchen and immediately opened the freezer door, pulling out a small bottle of rye before reaching into the fridge and grabbing a seven-up. As she Reached up into the white shaker cupboard, her fingers landed on something hard and rectangular, her heart stopped in her chest for a moment. Trembling slightly she pulled the object into view.

_FOR MY ANGEL EYES._

She quickly made her way over to the living room and popped the DVD into the machine, rye still in hand. Flipping the t.v on as she did. The screen was black for a moment before the image of her Papa,  in the pair of bright orange onsies he had insisted was a practical and functional item and of course he needed them for Christmas,  appeared on screen.

 _'You sure this gonna work Mrs.Merlin?'_ Her grandfather quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

 _'Yes Samuel, it's recording. You can speak to Felicity now.'_ A soft female voice sounded from behind the camera.

 _'How you know?'_ Felicity smiled at her grandfather's ever present weariness of anything electronic.

_'The red light turns on.'_

Bright orange blocked the screen for a moment, as her grand father bent to see the glowing light. _'Well would you look at that! Ain't that somethin'.'_

_'Okay Sam why don't you sit back down and talk to Felicity now.'_

Her Grandfather sat in his recliner,and looked straight into the camera. ' _Alright Angel. If you're watching this I officially kicked the bucket. I'm pushin' up daisies. Took a dirt nap. We knew it was coming but that ain't gonna make it no easier on  you. You aren't allowed to reach for the bottle you understand me?"_

He shifted in his recliner leaning closer to the camera _. "When Cooper died,"_ Felicity paused her grandfather for a moment and looked down at the bottle of rye in her hand. She placed it carefully on the coffee table before turning back to meet the icy blue eyes of her grandfather. Her finger pressed play _."I saw you hit bottom and that ain't somethin I want to happen again. Now Laurel Merlin here,she ain't just my lawyer  she's my friend and she's gonna be visiting you in a few days. I expect her to find you in a sound state of mind you understand?"_

Felicity nodded to her grandfather, as her vision began to blur _. "Good. Now let's get down to the nitty gritty stuff shall we? Moira Queens been gunning for this land for a while to build her Damn rustic resort, and me shuffling this mortal coil would have made it pretty easy for her to snatched up, so,"_ her grandfather clapped his hands. " _In order to insure that evil bitch isn't gonna get our land, Laurel drew up transfer papers over 6 months ago. This isn't my property any more, it's yours. Has been for a while. I want you to keep it Felicity. Your mamma spent half her life here and you were here after your parents passed. I wanna see it stay in the family. Laurels got some stuff she's gonna discuss with you when she comes to see you alright? Good. I love you more then you'll ever know. Be waiting for you on the other side Angel Eyes."_

Black suddenly filled the screen, leaving Felicity standing in front of her grandfather's warn recliner, his favorite sweater draped overtop. The emptiness and the silence in the cabin was defending, Felicity Meghan Smoak was truly alone in this world. No parents, and now she had lost her grandfather. Her fingers gripped the sweater tightly, and she brought it up to her face inhaling deeply, before she dawned the sweater herself, flopping heavily into the plaid chair. 

As her eyes began to drift closed she dreamed of her grandfather.


	2. Chapter 2

 "Thanks for understanding Iris. Hey do you think you can send me the final draft for Barry's book? " Felicity sighed heavily, leaning back in the old wooden chair.

"Absolutely Felicity, but are you sure that you should be working at all right now?"

"I need the distraction to be honest." Her eyes landed on her grandfather's urn.

"Okay. But do me a favor. Get out of the house right now and go for a walk. Your not allowed to lose yourself in your work, alright?"

' _This Iris girl knows you pretty good angel.'_

 _"_ Iris- really I'm going to be-"

"I know you will be I do, But right now you need to take a brief pause. Felicity you went 3 months spending every waking moment with him until he passed, and after planning the service. You need to process this hun. Just... a brief pause."

Felicity's eyes swept the empty room around her, the silence was deafening. "Alright, fine. But please call me if you need anything."

"If its an emergency I'll call. But..."

"Breif pause I know. Bye Iris."

Felicity placed the phone back on the receiver, looking out the dining room window towards the ocean. Waves lapped lazily, against barnacle encrusted rocks. She froze suddenly eyes landing on a familiar figure on the beach. Red and black gingham Jacket a patch sewn on the back of the left shoulder, she had gotten it for him for Hanukkah. The patch was added after and adventure up the tree in the front yard looking for Chip and Dale.

Papa.

She opened the cabin door and ran towards the water, the sound of rocks crunching beneath her feet and her racing heart the only thing she could here. She reached the figure and without hesitation her hand reached out and landed on the man's shoulder. As he turned she felt her heart grow heavy in her chest. The man reached up and pulled a set of head phones from his ears. Concern etching his face.

"Are you alright?" His face was covered in a thick beard of light brown hair, bright blue eyes met hers. Felicity paused for a moment, trying to reign in her dissapointment and to catch her breathe. Of course it wasn't him, he was really gone. Why would she think he were still here? " Her eyes lingered on the red and black jacket, that fit to tightly around his arms. "Where did you get that jacket?"

"I borrowed it from my friend Tommy Merlin." He asked in bewilderment before looking towards the ground, "You cut your feet."

Her eyes followed his. The rocks were covered in a thin layer of crimson, before waves slowly made there way towards her, washing the offending colour away.

"It's nothing." The cuts on her feet that she hadn't noticed before, began to ache. "Why does your friend have my grandfather's jacket?"

"He said he got it from a friend." The man stood up then, forcing Felicity to step back to continue to look into his eyes.

"You must be Felicity, I'm sorry for your loss." She responded automatically,"Thank you."

He stood watching her while she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Sorry for interruppting…..whatever you were doing ."

He followed the motion of her arms as she pointed at the 5 gallon bucket resting on the ground between them, before turning to look at her once more. "Just digging for clams...My name is Oliver." 

"Right well Oliver, sorry again for interupting your digging..." She could feel her face heating in embarrassment and her eyes burning as tears were beginning to form. She pointed the thumb over her shoulder back towards the cabin. "I should go."

He ran his hand through his short hair, "Listen, I know you got out here bare foot, but I really don't feel comfortable letting you walk back, especially with your feet cut to hell. Why don't you let me carry you or give you a piggy back or something."

"I'm okay thank you." She turned around and headed back towards the cabin, the pain she hadn't felt before, now very present. Rocks crunched behind her, and she looked over her shoulder.

"Why are you following me?" She could hear the annoyance in her own voice but was unsure if it was directed toward Oliver who was following her, or if she was more annoyed at herself for allowing herself to hope that maybe her grandfather hadn't passed. That the last few months of her Papa's sickness had never happened.

"Making sure you get home alright." He shrugged his shoulders, placing his hands at his side.

"I said I was fine."

"And I heard you. Doesn't change the fact that I'm going to make sure you get home okay."

Felicity slowly made her way back towards the bright red cabin wincing as she went, before feeling herself being swooped up into Olivers arms, her one hand automatically coming to rest on his chest before she yanked it away as though he had burned her.

"What are you doing?" 

"Carrying you."

"Yeah I'm aware of that. Put me down."

"I will. When we get to the cabin. I'm not going to watch you limp all the way there Felicity."

"This is ridiculous." She crossed her 

Oliver shifted her in his arms."I agree."

"Then put me down."

"No, it's ridiculous that you think I would let you hobble all the way back."

"Sweeping women off their feet again I see." A voice sounded behind Felicity, she peaked over Olivers shoulders.

The mans jet black hair caused his blue eyes to glow. He quickly made his way up to them, offering Felicity his hand. "I'm Tommy."

"Felicity."

Tommy mouth broke into a huge grin. "Your angel eyes! Your grandfather was an amazing man."

"Yes he was." Oliver's tightened his grip under her knees as he stepped on to the dock and made his way to the cabin Tommy following closely behind. Oliver paused in front of the cabin door. "

"Tommy,"

"Yeah I got it." Tommy moved passed Oliver held the cabin door open, as Oliver walked through placing Felicity on her grandfather's couch.

Oliver knelt in front of Felicity examining the cuts on her feet, his fingers gingerly moving over he instep where a barnacle had left a small round wound. "Tommy grab me a towel will you?"

A white towel and a first aid kit appeared over Olivers right shoulder. "Already done."

"You don't have to do this. Really I'm fine." She couldn't help the slight tone of irritation in her voice.

"I know I don't have too, but I'm going to." Felicity hissed as he applied a antiseptic to the cuts on the soul of her feet. Her hands clenched into fists, knuckles turning white, whether in frustration with the stubborn man in front of her or the sting of the antiseptic she was unsure.

"It's best not to argue once he sets his mind on something." Tommy sent her a lopsided smile, before eyeing his friend a moment. " So Felicity, got any plans tonight? You should come over for dinner. Ollie here is making a clam bake."

Oliver stilled a moment jaw clenched, before he finished wrapping her feet and standing.

"I've got to go through some of my grandfather's things, but thanks anyways."

"Maybe another time then." Felicity glanced towards Oliver, catching him glaring at Tommy. "I don't know how long I'm going to be here-"

"I totally get it. Well hopefully we'll see you before you leave." Tommy looked at his friend expectantly.

Oliver gave her a tight lipped smile, nodding once. "Have a good day Felicity."

He turned followed by Tommy, the door clicking shut behind them.

As Felicity stood up, and made her way over to her computer resting on the dining room table, her eyes landed on  the console table.

Her grandfather's gingham Jacket sat folded and placed next to her grandfather's urn, the Jack the skeleton patch staring back at her.

* * *

 

Oliver strode down the dock,  his fists were clenched, nails digging into the palm of his hands. "Ollie come on, don't be like this man. I was just trying to help."

He stopped suddenly rounding on his friend. "What the fuck Tommy! Why would that be helpful in any way?"

Tommy sighed, squeezing Olivers shoulder. " She's gone Ollie. It's been a year."

" _Ollie." The ends of her blonde hair turned a dark crimson, now resting over her bloodied shoulder._

_"Sarah! Just hold on," Oliver placed his hands on her shoulder, the blood continued to leak through his fingers at a worrying pace._

_The ground shook around them. " the med team is on its way, just hold on."_

_"Ollie, I'm scared." Her skin turning a sickening white._

_"Your gonna be okay Sarah, I'm right here. I love you."_

_His eyes met hers, once bright now void of all life. "Sarah?"_

"Exactly. It's only been a year."

"She wouldn't want to see you like this. Your not living Ollie, your just drifting. You haven't even been to see your mom-"

"I have nothing to say to her." 

Oliver flinched, as a loud ringing filled the air. Tommy fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Shit, I almost forgot about the doctors appointment. I'm sorry for being pushy, i just want to see you happy. I'll see you tonight okay?”

Oliver nodded watching as his friend ran down the dock.

 _"He's right Ollie. You've got to move on. At this point it feels like you died with me_."

Oliver shivered against the cold looking back at the red cabin almost completely hidden behind a large maple tree, before turning back towards the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

His feet struck the pavement as he pushed his body forward, sweat trailing between his shoulder blades and down his back. With each stride, his mind cleared. This was why he ran. It was purifying, as though the heat generated in his body as he forced it to it's limits burned away all the guilt, the shame of failing her. Of not being fast enough to save Sarah. 

Cresting the hill, his eyes landed on a semi truck pulling into a driveway, siding loaded on the back of the trailer that now blocked his path. He slowed to a stop bending at the waist to catch his breathe. As the truck finished pulling into the driveway, a small figure in a familiar red and black jacket came into view. Her blonde hair sat in a tumbled mess on the top of her head, black pajama shorts leaving a large expanse of white leg exposed.

She looked in his direction, and waved offering him a small but friendly smile. "Hello Oliver."

He nodded  sending her a small wave in return.

He could see her hesitation before she moved across the street. Her arms crossed in front of her, creating a barrier between them. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was really...nice of you to um, help me back to the cabin. I just, I don't like to feel like the damsel you know?"

Oliver nodded still catching his breathe. 

" And I also wanted to say thank you for leaving the jacket."

"Your welcome." Oliver shifted from one leg to the other, glancing down the driveway where the truck had gone.  "So, your fixing up the cabin then?"

"Yeah, one of my grandfather's requests. He left me a video. I thought I'd watched it all the first night back but.." her eyes brightened for a moment. "it's hard to explain. I know your in the middle of a run, but I really wanted to say thank you." She looked down at her watch her eyes meeting his. "I know this is a bit of a weird question. Have you had breakfast?" 

He shook his head, not knowing where this conversation was headed. "No. No I haven't."

"Well why don't you join me so I can say thank you properly." 

When Tommy was trying to push this on him he was angry, but with her asking he really couldn't say no. 

_Come on Ollie, she's cute._

He looked up the road, almost like he could find some reason to say no appear from around the corner. "Alright."

"Okay." She began to walk towards her drive way, Oliver falling in step beside her. The award tension surrounding them was so palpable,  it could be cut with a knife.

 They were walking down the driveway, under the shaded canopy of the forest above, when Felicity turned to him. "Do you like omelets?"

He looked down at her realizing how much of a hight difference there actually was. "Sounds great."

"Good." The silence continued as the bright red of the cabin came into view. Oliver watched as she walked up the porch and bent to grab a key from under the rock.. He immediately averted his gaze, looking anywhere else but at the short blonde.

"Oliver?" He looked back towards Felicity who held the door open in invitation. 

"Yeah?"

A small smile played at the corner of her lips. "Are you going to come in?" 

He moved forward and stepped into the cabin.

He hadn't even thought to look around before. Everything in here screamed, hunter. Antlers hung on the wall, the furniture was plaid, guns hung on the walls, and a bear rug was rolled up and tucked in beside a pile of clearly labeled boxes. His eyes landed on the T.V, a smiling man with white hair standing in all directions wearing a bright orange shirt was smiling, paused on the screen.

"Is that him?" He asked Felicity who was reaching into the cupboard for a set of mugs. She looked in the direction of the TV eyes visibly softening at the image of the man on the screen. 

"Yep, that's my Papa. Do you want a coffee?" 

"The would be great, thank you. You said he left you a video?"

"Actually, he's left me a few, and hid them around the house." There was sound of pots being jostled in the cupboard an the fridge door opening. " Do you like peppers?"

Oliver moved towards the kitchen and was struck by the contrast to the rest of the cabin. The cabinets were white with a white marble counter top. A large wooden kitchen island in the center and the walls were painted a soft pink. The difference was jarring. 

"Yeah, can I help with anything?"

"Grate the cheese? " Felicity handed him a block of sharp cheddar. 

They worked together in companionable silence, losing themselves in the task.  Soon he found himself sitting on the sofa across from Felicity, his coffee in hand and  an empty plate where his omelett was a few moments before.

Her eyes moved to the television screen once more, her grandfather still smiling back at them. 

"Was this the first recording you found?" 

"No, the second. Do you want to see the video?"

His first response was a resounding no, but after seeing the look on her face, he found himself nodding and saying "if your alright with it, sure."

Felicity reached for the remote and pressed play.

 _"Alright Angel Eyes, by now I'm assumin' you found the first tape, or c.d?"_ the old man threw his hands in the air. _"Guess it don't matter any ways. Now I want you to do somethin for me. And you got to do it because I'm dying and your supposed to do stuff that dying people ask of you so they can rest on the other side."_ The old man stood up then. Oliver was wrong, he wasn't wearing a orange shirt. He was wearing a full on orange onsie. He looked over to Felicity, who had a goofy grin on her face,  before directing his gaze back to the screen.  _"You gotta get rid of all this crap. You ain't old or a man, at least you weren't the last time I saw you."_ The man gestured around the room. " _This is your home now, you gotta make it your own! No living in the past and wallowing in your loss. You only get to keep 5 things Felicity."_ The man on the screen held up the fingers on one hand, pointing at each and every one, ramming the point home. " _This is your home now, make it yours angel. Paint the whole Damn house pink if you want. And for the love of the good Lord in heaven, live! Go skinny Dippin. Life is an adventure._ Oliver was shocked to see the man on the screen casually, undoing the buttons of the onsie, exposing part of the saggy skin on his chest before mercifully Stepping off camera.

 

"Wow. That was something else.... he must have been fun to be around." 

Felicity nodded, laughing. "He used to go skinny dipping every full moon. He always said it brought clarity. It was after one of his swims, he decided to let me redo the kitchen." 

 Oliver looked down at the watch on his wrist standing and heading towards the door. "Thanks for breakfast."

She walked with him to the door. "No problem. Well...I'll see you around?"

"Have a good day Felicity." He sent her a reassuring smile bounding down the deck stairs and walking up the drive way, Felicity's grandfathers words bouncing around his head.

* * *

  _Sarah face palmed as she watched Oliver from the porch as he dissappeared up the drive way. "God, he can be so dense sometimes."_

_The old man in the bright orange jump suit leaned on the Bannister, looking back to the cabin before he turned towards the driveway.  "Don't you worry darlin' " He wrapped an arm around the young girls shoulder smiling. "He's workin' it out."_

_The young girl leaned into him."Thanks Sammy." She sighed dramatically, before she began to dissipate " I gotta go."_

_"We'll see each other soon enough." Sam walked back through the cabin door, to find Felicity standing in front of the sink, hands submerged in bubbly water._

_"Your doin' good Angel. I'm proud of you."_

_He watched as she stiffened and turned to scan the room a look of suspicion on her face._

"Papa?" She sighed in frustration,"great now I'm talking to thin air. Get it together Smoak."

_"Your gonna be okay, Angel eyes."_


	4. Chapter 4

The wispy clouds crawled slowly across the dark night sky blocking out the light of the stars. She lay suspended in the water, her hair floating around her, creating a halo.

***********

_"Papa! What are you doing?" She threw his housecoat over her arm sighing in frustration. Her grandfather sat up in the water, sending her a smile of pure unadulterated glee._

_"One day you'll understand angel. When you feel like your drowning in all your troubles, the water is cleansing."_

_Her head tilted to the side as she lifted the housecoat, holding it open for him. " Okay, but why can't you do it with clothes on? I just finished talking to our new neighbor Mrs. Queen, who threatened to call the police"_

_Her grandfather stood up, water running down his bare body, a flash of anger in his usually kinds eyes. She turned her face away then fighting the grin from splitting her face in two._

_She felt as her papa slipped his arms into his robe, hissing in anger as he did. "That women walks around like shes got a corn cob stuck up her ass!"_

_"Papa!"_

_"I ain't one to skirt around the truth angel."_

_"Do me a favour papa?"_

_He wrapped his arm around her as they made there way up the dock. "What is it, Angel?"_

_"Behave yourself around Mrs. Queen."_

_" I ain't one to make promises I can't keep neither."_

* * *

"All I'm saying Ollie is that maybe you should take some time. The pub will be fine for a couple of weeks, and Tommy is more then capable of running it." Laurel stood in front of him, wearing cotton pajama pants, and a tank top, her round belly clearly visible.

"But, Laurel I can't right now."

Laurel opened a drawer and placed a piece of paper in front of him. "John Diggle. He applied for a job at the pub and he's exmilitary, just like you, and he can cook just like you. You need to stop throwing yourself into your work like this Oliver. You haven't had a day off in a year."

Oliver's jaw clenched, "Laurel-"

A rustle came from the small device sitting on the counter between them. They both tensed at the sound of a blood curdling scream.

Laurel sighed in frustration, hand running over her tired eyes. "I'm supposed to have a meeting in the morning."

"I've got it Laurel. Why don't you get some sleep."

"You don't have too." Oliver could see the hope in her eyes.

"She's my neice," Oliver pointed at Laurel, then up the stairs. "Go, before I change my mind."

Laurel squeezed his shoulder in thanks before heading up the stairs.

Grabbing  the bottle from the fridge, and headed towards the room, the sound of screaming growing louder. He cracked the door open to see her, Raven black hair and bright blue eyes starring up at him.

"Hey Sarah."

**********

" _She moved! Laurel she moved!" Sarah's left hand was resting on her sisters belly, her diamond ring creating geometric patterns all around her,  pure delight radiating from her._

_"I think she's aware of that Sarah." Oliver rolled his eyes smiling down at her._

_She leaned in as she spoke to Laurels stomach. "Ignore your Uncle Ollie. He's a grump and he's cranky because we can't be here to greet you when you first arrive. But we'll come back and I'll spoil you like crazy, because that's what Aunties are suppose to do."_

************

Oliver watched as the moonlight danced on the surface of the  water, Sarah sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Your Aunty would have loved to be doing this." He placed her down gently in the crib, kissing her softly on her forhead.

_Ollie, you can still have this, I want you to have the life we always dreamed of._

Oliver looked over the water finger running over his chin. "Sometimes I can see it. The life we could have had." He smiled down at his neice, finger skimming gently along her cheek. "At least I got you."

"Ollie?" The door creaked open asTommy peered cautiously into the room. "She's sleeping? Oh thank God."

"How'd everything go tonight?" Tommy paused a moment before speaking

"Line up out the door, it was crazy busy man." Oliver stepped out of the room then, Tommy following closely behind.

"I'll come in tomorrow night."

"No." 

Oliver turned to face his friend." What do you mean, no? Tommy, I have to be there, I'm the owner."

"No, your a co-owner. You own half the pub not all of it, and I think it would be best for our buisness if you took somtime off."

"No Tommy it's not going to happen."

"Yeah it is, your my best friend and my family, so it's my job to call you out on being a fucking idiot. You need to take sometime for yourself. This isn't a request."

_About time, Merlin._

* * *

 

Oliver threw a rock in the water, body tense with frustration. Tommy kicked him out of there pub. The canary was his life, he put everything into it, he couldn't just leave it.

He picked up another rock chucking it as hard as he could in the water, bending to pick up another immediately.

_You know tonights a full moon, right? Best time to start seein' things in a new light._

Oliver paused a moment, before looking out at the water, the memory of Felicity's grandpa and his odd ritual.

_Trust me there ain't nothin' better for clearing your head._

Oliver dropped the rock then and carefully pulled off his shirt, followed by his pajama bottoms, leaving him standing in his boxers. He hesitated a moment, before deciding to leave them on and stepped carefully on the barnacle encrusted rocks, one foot and then the other into the cold dark water that was only lit by the light of the full moon. He walked until he was waist deep,then sank carefully in the water, slowly pulling his body through,  looking to the sky as he did.

Without the city lights of Starling, stars peppered the sky. It was absoloutley breathtaking.

He didn't know how much time had passed, as he drifted in the water, when he saw her. The light of the moon lighting up her smiling face.

"Felicity?" At the sound of her name she turned to him, eyes wide with shock.

"Oliver!" One arm crossed over her chest as the other moved with her legs churning the water."what are you doing here?"

"Just....needed some clarity." A small smile played at the corner of her lips. "You?"

"Same." Her eyes drifted to his chest, before back up to his face. "Have you found it?"

He thought a moment before answering. "I don't know. What about you?"

"Maybe?" She sighed heavily as her hands churned the water. "It's just....I've got the Reno's happening, and I'm trying to run my company from here, and honestly right now I would kill for a drink. This year has been unbearable. i'm sorry, I'm over sharing."

He watched her a moment before he spoke. "My best friend and his wife who I live with, are forcing me to stay out of my pub because I haven't had a day off since... For a long time."

 Felicity watched him a moment, behead tilting to the side. "Screw them."

"Excuse me?" 

"I found another video from papa. Apparently he wants me to take a month off from work." Felicity held up her finger "but wait it gets better. The sneaky bastard sent a tape to my co CEO. Iris called me this morning, and apparently she's got things well in hand during my extended holiday."

"Oh."

Felity looked at him thoughtfully before speaking hesitation in her voice. "Do you want to come in for a coffee?"

"I'm really not dressed for that Felicity." Her eyes looked down at his bare chest

"I've got a couple towels sitting on the dock and some of my grandfathers clothes in the cabin. If you need a place to stay tonight or until you can clear your head, I have a guest room you can stay in."

Oliver hesitated as he treaded in the water. He wasn't ready to face Tommy or Laurel, at least while he was till this angry. The las thing laurel needed right now was stress.

"I promise not to peak."

He gave a slight smile and nod before he  began to swim towards the dock Felicity was already grasping side of the dock as he made his way over to her. 

"Close your eyes." Oliver did As she asked, the sound of water pouring off her body followed by a moment of silence. He felt a towel placed at his fingers tips. 

"Okay." He opened his eyes to see Felicity standing in front of him, her back turned, water dripped between her shoulder blades and onto the bright pink towel she had wrapped around her. 

He pulled himself out of the water and wrapping his own towel around his waste. "Your good now."

She turned to him eyes landing on his chest that was littered with the scars of war. 

"Felicity?"

Her eyes snapped to his one hand grasping the top of her towel tightly. "Huh? Right yes, let's go to the abs. I mean cabin! To the cabin."

They walked together in silence, Felicity's lips pressed tightly together, watching him from the corner of her eyes. as they entered the cabin, Felicity gestured for him to follow her down the hall. She opened a door and switched on the light.

"There are some spare clothes in the dresser, the ensuite bathroom is just through that door. I'll be in the kitchen when your ready." She closed the door as she left leaving Oliver behind.

* * *

 

She stood in the kitchen watching the coffee as it slowly dripped into the glass pot. Her body was warm from the her shower, her hair now on a braid resting over her shoulder.

The last thing she expected when she had gone swimming that night, was to come home with a man in tow.

"Hey," she turned to see oliver in a pair of blue striped pajama pants and a white shirt. His hair was still slightly damp, sticking up in different directions, his beard slightly disheveled.

"Hi. So, coffees on, it'll be a few minutes."

"Thank you." Oliver looked around the living room, eyes landing on the fresh drywall near the entrance.

"How long are the renovations going to take?" 

"They say it will take about 8 months for everything I plan on doing, plus I'm turning one of the outbuildings into a small cabin. I want to hire someone who would be willing to stay on the property do some maintenance and gardening while I'm away." Felicity grabbed 2 mugs from the cupboard pouring coffee in each. 

Oliver sipped his coffee slowly fingers landing on the case t most recent DVD once was. "Is this the recording?" 

"Yeah."

She flipped her laptop open and pressed play turning it to face Oliver.

_"Now angel, you've had a rough couple of years losin' your mama and your daddy, Cooper and now me. Honey, you never took the time to really mourn properly, u were always throwin yourself into school or workin' at that big company you built. You need to take time to mourn and to rest. You ain't going back to work yet,and you ain't allowed to use the changes at the cabin to fall into the same habits" Felicity came around the counter to stand beside Oliver. "Durin' your time off you only get to work on the reno, 3 days angel. The rest of the week your gonna go live, meet some good people and start building a lifelife full of joy."_

The screen went blank leaving Felicity and Oliver in silence.

"I'm sorry out your parents and...Cooper." He looked at her then, a unasked question shining in his eyes.

"Thank you Oliver." Her arm reached passed him to close her computer.

"My fiance died last year." 

Her head whipped up to face him, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"I'm sorry for your loss Oliver." He nodded silently for a moment.

"So, about these renovations....I'm apparently not working at the moment, maybe I can help."

 She smiled up at him pulling a black binder out of her drawer, " Let me show you the plans for the out building...."

 

* * *

_Samuel watched Felicity as she leaned towards Oliver, showing him the plans she had for the new 'guest' house. He smiled sadly at her, longing to be there to share with her the life that she would begin to build._

_"You were right Sammy, he's going to be okay." A tear glistened on the blondes cheek as she reached for Oliver, her hand passing through him._

_"They still got a ways to go hon, but we'll be there for'em."_

_"But what happens to us after we're done?"_

_Samuel grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, "A new adventure."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I jus wanted to say thank you or all the kind reviews for this story. This is by far my favorite that I've written and i'm glad others are enjoying it as well.
> 
> This chapter Moira makesan appearance which i'm excited for.  
> Please enjoy, and thanks again for the reviews.-P.A.M.B

Oliver looked around the moon lit room as he lay under the worn plaid duvet wide awake and listening to the sound of bare feet on the wood floor coming from the hallway, followed quickly by a Sliver of light faintly illuminating the bottom of the dresser.

"All I want to do is sleep, is that to much to ask? Oh God, now I'm talking to myself, that's just great. I'm losing my mind..." Oliver smiled as Felicity made her way down the hallway, her voice fading.

His eyed the door a moment before walking towards it.

* * *

 

_"It's out of the question Oliver."_

_His jaw clenched angrily as he gripped tighter to the small box in his hand. "I don't recall asking for your permsion mother."_

_He turned to leave hand gripping onto the door knob._

_"Then you can continue without my financial support as well."_

_There was no hesitation as he pulled the door open. "Sarah is the only thing I need."_

* * *

 

 "Felicity?" Oliver moved down the hall, the sound of a deep French voice accompanied by  an accordion filling the cabin.

She turned towards him, spoon in hand " I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. I just.... Can't sleep."

"Oh, well do you want to come watch a movie?" In answer to his hesitation, she held I pint of ice cream up. "I have mint chip."

He only nodded before he moved towards the couch, sitting next to her. "What movie?"

"Amelie. Have you seen it?"

"No, what is it about?"

"It's this women who sees things through a lens of innocent naivety and takes it upon herself to bring happiness to those around her." Felicity reached into a small mason jar full of large antique serving spoons, sitting in the center of the table like a floral arrangement,handing one to Oliver.

Oliver dug his spoon onto the offered ice cream. "And does it work?"

"For the most part," Felicity placed hers on the coffee table pulling a patch work blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

He sat on the could beside her watching in silence, before he soon drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

 He woke the next morning on the couch warm under Felicity's colorful blanket, the sound of knocking dragging him out of his slumber. He stood then making his way over to the door, stilling as he saw who stood on the other side. 

"Oliver!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as soon he opened it, pulling him as close as her growing belly would allow. He could feel a wet patch from her tears. "I was so worried. Tommy found your clothes on the beach. He said you were probably fine, I just, I just thought.... I thought..."

"I'm alright Laurel." He pulled away from her then.  "What are you doing here?"

She raised her eyebrow before she spoke. "I'm here on my clients behalf. What are you doing here?"

"I needed some space and I....ran into Felicity last night, she offered me a place to stay while I cleared my head."

"You were naked," a small smile played the corner of her lips. "And you ran into Felicity.

"Laurel," He clenched his fists at his side for a moment.

"Is she here?"

Oliver looked down the hall. "Why don't you sit down and I'll wake her?" He was moving before Laurel had chance to respond, stopping in front of her room.

"Felicity?" A small grumble sounded through the door. "Felicity, he pushed the door open with his foot and stepped in. The room was painted black, with a large king size bed taking up almost the whole room. Oliver moved towards the mass of blankets piled in the center of the bed, where a foot with bright blue painted nails poked out.

"Laurels here for your meeting."

A hand emerged from the pile, fingers curling around the edge of the blanket. "Laurel Lance?"

He nodded, as he watched he bright blue eyes widen dramatically. "Shit, shit. Okay umm... Can you tell her I'll be out in a minute?"

"Sure. Not a problem." He inhaled sharply as she emerged from her cocoon of blankets, wearing a bright pink camisole shirt and matching shorts.

He cleared his throat before he spoke. " I'm going to head out. Thanks for letting me stay here last night."

"It was nice to have someone else with me in the house again, so thank you for staying." 

"Any time. Seen you soon Felicity."

"Bye Oliver."

He left her room closing the door behind him as he did. He nodded at Laurel "she'll be out in a minute." He breezed passed Laurel, leaving the cabin, and feeling the mud squish through his bare feet as he walked up the driveway. 

* * *

 

Moira Queen stood at her office window and watched as Laurel Lance knocked on the door of the red run down shack. She brought the cup of steaming hot coffee to her lips.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the man in that women's door way. His sandy blonde hair was cut short.

"Oliver."

She had assumed once Samuel Smoak had succumbed to his illness the property would have been more easily acquired, but Sam was more intelligent then she gave him credit for. Transferring the property to his granddaughter was brilliant.

Moira Queen, was never one to give up, especially when her children and their future were at risk.

She sighed heavily, watching as Oliver moved up the drive way. "I wouldn't let Sarah Lance stand in the way of my son fulfilling his role, I absouloutley will not allow Ms.Smoak to."

She rose the coffee to her lips again, taking a sip, pulling her mouth away in discussed. The coffee that was hot only moments before was now, ice cold.

_You stay away from my angel and that boy or so help me Moira, I will drag you down to hell where you belong._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. So I have some happy news. My computer that dropped out of my moms car while I was on holiday? You know the one that died? It pulled a Lazerous and rose from the dead. Hopefully that means that I can type longer more detailed chapters. I'm going to try to start posting chapters on either Friday, Saturday or Sunday as I am watching my friends son for the foreseeable future Monday to Thursday and I want to focus on him. Not that that will be hard he is adorable. Any ways. Hope you all have a amazing week. Lots of love-P.A.M.B
> 
> P.S- I know this is a short chapter, and in all honesty this should be apart of the last chapter. The next one should be longer.

"Mrs. Merlin, I am so sorry to keep you waiting!" Felicity quickly made her way into the dining area of the cabin, running her fingers through her hair one last time before looking up, to see a beautiful smiling brunette sitting at the table. Laurel Lance had pushed her chair out far enough to accommodate her round belly.

She stood then and moved towards Felicity pulling her into a hug."Hello Felicity it is such a pleasure to meet you and please call me Laurel."

Felicity stood still as the pregnant women continued to hold her, unsure of what to do. Finally coming to a decision she cleared her throat and Laurel immediately stepped back. "Sorry, Sammy's orders. Though I'm not entirely sure I wouldn't have hugged you any ways," She pointed down to her protruding belly. "pregnancy hormones make me seek physical interaction, but i'm not craving any food, which is weird. The mystery of the human body I guess. Why don't you have a seat, we have some important things to discuss."

"Yes of course." Felicity pulled out a chair for herself and nervously sat down across from Laurel. She knew her grandfather was gone, but he still felt so present. She swore last night she had heard him in the hallway, swearing about something, but when she finally rose from her bed, heart hammering in her chest and walked to the hall.... it was empty. It felt like there was a certain finality in going over his will, and she dreaded it.

Laurel pulled a small laptop from a soft shell brief case resting on the top of the table, laying a perfectly manicured hand over top, and releasing a shaking breath. "So we talked a little about how you had found the videos,"

When Laurel pause she glanced up to see Laurel staring at her sympathy and regret, making her heart clench. She couldn't speak, so she nodded her head slightly, fingers moving up towards her face to wipe away a stray tear.

"This is the last one that you will be receiving for sometime. Are you ready?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready Laurel, but if you wait to be ready for things in life, before you know it it'll have passed you by, and you won't have really lived."

Laurel smiled then, eyes glistening with unshed tears and opened the laptop, turning it towards Felicity. "You sound so much like your grandfather Felicity." Her finger hovered a moment before she hit the play button.

_Her papa sat in a bed, the cold sterile white hospital walls behind him, and the blue cotton blanket, covering his thin legs. His face looked pale, dark circles hung under his eyes. His skeleton was almost visible under his loose skin._

_He took a deep breath that sounded like gravel crunching underneath the weight of a car before he spoke his voice almost barely audible._

_"Angel," he took another scraping breathe "I don't have a lot of time left here." Another breathe, a ghost of a smile tugging his lips up for a moment. "You were the light of my life, so bright." Another breathe, his hand rose weakly slim fingers patting rhythmically over his heart."Don't you dare lose that light angel." A breathe, his voice dropped even lower, eyes beginning to droop. "Keep that heart beatin', embrace your light. your life. Live in the moment. Love you more then you will ever know Angel Eyes." His eyes drifted closed hand falling to his side. Deep, gravely breathes. Inhale, exhale, a long moment of silence. Inhale exhale._

_"Papa, I'm here, and I brought the movie you said you wanted to watch, it's called Ame...Papa?"_

_The tone of the monitor filled the silence followed by the crash of her computer."Nurse!" Felicity ran up to her grandfather, framing his face in her hands "No,no, no, Papa, no! Wake up Papa! Don't leave me, please! I need you, I'm not ready to say goodbye, not again! "_

Felicity watched herself on the screen, her body convulsing as she sobbed.

_"I can't do this without you."_

The screen went blank, and she sat staring at the black screen, tears flowing down her face. She felt Laurel clutching onto her hand. "Felicity," Laurels voice broke her out of her trance. She stood then, and Laurel rose from her chair pulling her into her arms, and running her hand through her hair. "Your not alone Felicity, you don't have to do this alone."

She didn't know how long they stood there, Felicity clinging to Laurel like she was a life line. Laurel whispering calm reassurance into her ear, as she continues to stroke her hair, like her mother used to when she had a nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare. This was reality, and even though it was one of the most painful things she had ever had to watch-

"Thank you Laurel, for everything. For being a friend to him, for showing me this." She stepped back then, "You gave me the opportunity to hear his last words. Not everyone has that opportunity."

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love Felicity, and without your grandfather there to help me after Sarah died, I don't know what I would have done." Laurel eyed her brief case a moment, before moving towards the table, picking up her laptop and sliding it in followed by a stack of papers Felicity had not noticed. 

"We can go over all this other stuff later, do you want to maybe go get a coffee or-" Laurel pulled her phone out of her pocket, glancing down at the screen, eyes going wide, before she let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, just some family stuff." Laurel reached out and grabbed her hand squeezing it in support. "So, coffee?'

"Not today, but maybe later this week. Right now I kind of need to be alone."

"I understand. Next week you should come over for thanksgiving dinner, we're having a few staff and friends over. Nothing fancy, really low key."

Felicity hesitated chewing on her bottom lip.

_Angel, this is what I meant about you buildin' a new life, livin' in the moment. You ain't allowed to sit and mope on Thanks Givin'._

"Alright, that sounds good. Do you want me to bring anything?"

Laurel's eyes brightened. "I'm so glad you said yes. How about some pie?" 

Felicity nodded leading Laurel to the front door. 

"I'll text you the details." The brunette leaned over, giving her one more quick hug before leaving.

The silence that surrounded her felt suffocating. Moving into the kitchen she grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and headed towards the living room, quickly turning the television on. The sound of the accordion, filling the silence.

"You would have loved this Papa."

_His hand reached out, and carefully, slowly he tucked her hair behind her ear, and watched as she shivered before pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around her shoulders" I ain't gonna leave you till your ready, Angel. Even then you ain't never alone."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say I was sorry for the wait on this chapter, but life has been rough the last while. My husband ended up in the hospital in the province he works in and was in agony for a week before they gave him a M.r.I. Turns out he had a tumor at the base of his spine. So one back surgery and a diagnoses now made. It's time to find a sense of normalcy in this new reality we have found ourselves

"I don't understand why she's so mad. It was just a joke." Pushing a squeaking cart down the isle, Oliver looked towards Tommy.

"Your pregnant wife said she was having problems getting up stairs, and you somehow thought that telling her, joke or not, that it was because she weighed the same as an elephant, was a smart thing to do." Oliver reached up towards a case of sauvignon blanc, placing it in the cart.

Tommy sighed head hanging low, "Your right, I should wait until she's less hormonal and she regains her sense of humor. Sarah always thought I was funny." He grumbled.

Oliver continued pushing the cart through the isles of the store, scanning the shelves, trying to distract himself from the pain tearing through his heart. "She did, but even Sarah would probably deck you if she heard you said that to Laurel."

_Damn right I'd punch him...then I'd laugh._

_"_ Do you mind watching our little bird tonight? I think there is a whole lot of groveling in my future."  He shot Oliver a pleading look, desperation clearly visible.

  
"Of course." He continued down the isle, placing things in the cart, aware of Tommy walking behind him.

"So...Laurel said she found you at Felicity's this morning." when he said nothing, pushing the cart further along Tommy continued. "Whats, that about?"

"Tommy it's none of your business." 

"Ollie, was at a girls place?" Oliver whips his head towards the voice, Tommy's movement mirroring his. As he opened his mouth to speak the air was knocked out of him as she slammed into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. "Speedy, what are you doing here?"

Her brunette hair swung slightly as she stepped back, a look of disappointment on her face. "It's thanks giving this week, Ollie." Moving away from him she walked into Tommy's open arms leaving Oliver staring where Thea had come from to find his mother standing in front of him. Fury bubbled up to the surface threatening to consume him.

"Hello, Oliver."

***********************

_"I'm sorry for your loss." Oliver nodded,as the person offering sympathy disappeared into the sea of black, then raised the crystal glass to his lips, the whiskeys burning warmth moving down his throat. How many times had he heard that? To many, hearing it made his world feel empty and dark. He needed her so desperately, it felt as though he couldn't catch his breathe. This was too much, there were too many things.... He moved away from the others towards Tommy's fathers office trying to find escape, to be stopped short by a familiar voice._

_"He is my son Malcolm." he could here the venom in his mothers voice._

_"He needs to know Moira, he needs to know he still has a father. I can direct him, show him his path. He is the heir to an empire, both Merlin and Queen industries." Oliver took a deep breath and moved closer to the door, anger coursing through his veins._

_"Malcolm-"_

_"Moira, I'm not a patient man. If you don't tell him I'm his father, I will tell him what you did to Sarah."_

_Oliver swallowed the burning hot lump of bile rising from his stomach and backed away from the door, as the sound of footsteps grew closer. He quickly ducked into the room beside the office closing the door softly behind him, before he through up on the expensive rug beneath his feet._

_************************_

His fingers wrapped tighter around the handle of the cart, knuckles turning white hands beginning to shake, white hot rage coursing through his veins. He felt Tommy's hands grip his shoulder as he leaned to whisper in his ear. 

"I've got this Oliver, you go home."

His eyes held his mothers a moment longer before her turned towards Thea, whose face had fallen in concern. Leaning forward he place a kiss on her forehead and without looking back walked out of the store, into the cold autumn air. He turned not knowing where he was headed or caring. He needed to move, one step followed by another, and another. The wooden walkway, turned into dirt, then thick moss. He looked up to find himself in a grove of trees, and to his right, a very familiar, red house appeared in the distance. It called to him like a beacon.

The sound of saws whirring, and nails being hammered became louder. When the yard came into view, and the end to the clearing became visible, his stride slowed to a stop, as he saw her. He watched as she raked leaves into piles, strands of hair falling out of her pony tail as she worked, a new light in her eyes, that he had never scene before. Peace.

He stepped back under the tree covering, and watched her a moment longer. Suddenly, as though sensing he was she stopped, her head rising eyes landing on his. She came over to where he stood, and stopped a foot in front of him. 

"Are you alright Oliver?" Her forehead wrinkled in concern.

"No."

"Do you need to talk?" Her blue eyes met his feet shuffled back and forth a moment before he shook his head swallowing hard. "No."

There was silence for a moment as she appraised him, before thrusting the rake in his hand.

"Here, I've got another." She wiped the sweat off of her brow before looking up at him once more. "Sometimes, you just need to get out of here for a little while." She tapped her forehead.

"Is that what your doing?" He asked quietly.

There was a sharp intake of breathe"Yes."

"Are you alright?" 

"No." 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Her eyes searched the ground as she thought of her answer,"No, no thank you."

 

She turned her back and headed towards a garbage pail full of rakes and other yard tools, quickly grabbing a rake and moving to the same spot he had first seen her, she began raking. Oliver did the same.

 


End file.
